Love Is A Leap Of Faith
by Lino84
Summary: Summer: When the person you love leave you for collage, how will you survive?
1. The Beach

Title; Love is a Leap of faith  
Authors: Lino84 and Angel  
Email: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com  
Site, Roswell Sky www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN  
Rating: R  
Couple: AU M&M/ Everybody  
Summer: When the person you love leave you for collage, how will you survive?  
  
Author note: This is an AU. You will get the plot but there is NO aliens in this fic or the characters doesn't go along the episodes story line, they are different.  
  
Song: Chad Kroeger feat Josey Scott- Hero  
  
*********  
  
Part 1  
  
Maria sat down the beach, watching the sun set in the horizon. One year ago she had been sitting here with Michael. They had been so in love. Their lives had been full of life and they never left each other's sides. But now, she wasn't even sure that she'd see him again. A tear fell from her eyes.   
  
  
_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
_  
  
She sighed. Her minds were set at Michael. She just couldn't forget about him, and what they'd shared. Last summer had been the best summer of her life. Michael had made her the happiest girl in the world. They had stand at the pier and sworn one another eternal love and dignity. That was one big lie. He was gone, maybe forever. It was just a summer flirt that'll never come again.  
  
  
_Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
_  
  
Michael was stuck in her heart and she was sure that he always would be. Her ability to ever fall in love again was gone. She would never love anyone as much as she loved Jordan, never ever. Pretty sad though. Because she was one of the most popular girls and she just ignored it. There was no guy who could compare to Michael. His dark mysterious eyes, his dark hair, his smile, his look… No one could ever take his place. She sobbed...  
  
  
_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
_  
  
Her soft tears had turn into a major cry. She didn't even have his number. Maybe a call could end her pain, maybe. Just to hear his voice once again.   
  
  
_And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
_  
  
A chilly wind made her thrill. It was almost dark outside. She rose from the ground and walked home. Some stars were shown in the sky. Maria whispered quietly to herself; Maybe Michael's watching the same star as me, in this moment? Who knows?  
  
  
_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
_  
  
That thought made her happier. Maybe they watched the same star. Maybe he remembered. They had an own star to watch. He had shown her a star and told her that it was the star of their love. As long as it was shining, their love was. And the star was shining this night. Maybe he still loved her. Maybe he was going through the same pain as she was. No, she said to her self. You can't believe an old tale about a star. Give it up, Maria.  
  
  
_And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
_  
  
But she wanted to believe. And maybe that weren't such a bad idea after all…   
  
TBC  
  



	2. The Call

Part 2

She woke up early the next morning. Though she was tired it was impossible to fall asleep. She picked up her new cell and dialed Max's number. He was her ex. They could always talk to each other, always. Maria knew that she could count on him. He was always there for her when she needed him the most. 

"Max here!" Someone answered in the other line.

"Hi Max! It's me, Maria".

"Oh hi. Why do you call at this time? It's only seven" Max sounded surprised.

"I can't sleep. Just wanted to talk to someone. Then I thought of you. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, you sure did! Never mind!" He said with a big yawn.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to, it's just that I can't stop thinking about that guy from last summer, you know! Nothing seems ok when he's not around. What shall I do, 'bout it?" Maria felt the tears come along, she tried to keep them away.

"Don't know actually. Michael was his name, ha?" 

"Yeah, that's right. You remember" She was really surprised that he did.

"Yes, of course I do. You left me for him. Of course I remember" 

"Stop bringing that up all the time. You can't control feelings and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop arguing now. Let's meat today and discuss it through. Is that an agreement? I wanna go back to sleep now"

"Ok, I'll see you later. Outside "Surfer's café" at 2 p.m."

"Ok see you then. Bye-bye"

"Bye" Maria hung up the phone, feeling a bit better. Talking to Max always made her feel better. She didn't know why. Maybe it was his way to care. Sometimes she could look at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking about in that moment. They had strong connection between each other. Maria didn't see him as a friend, more like a brother. Their love affair was a total catastrophe, but ever since then they have been the best friends.

TBC


	3. Lifeguard

Part 3

Max walked slowly along the beach, feeling a bit out of mood. He didn't seem to having the perfect day this day; everything felt annoying to him. There was half an hour left until his meeting with Maria at the "Surfers' café". He lay down in the warm sand watching all those bikini – girls on the beach. That was surely something he liked. He could lie there a whole day just watching them. 

"Hey Max! What are you doing here?" He looked up and saw Alex standing right next to him, smiling.

"Hi Alex! I'm laying here watching all those babes out! And what brings you here?"

"I'm working…"

"Working? In this heat? Wow, you're the man, aren't ya?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that's the thing! I'm the man! Somebody has to look after the beach and all the swimmers. At least that is a good explanation when you actually are flirting around with those bikini- babes. What would happen if there weren't any Lifeguards around here?"

"Yeah, Alex! You've right, as always!" He made a sarcastic sigh. Max made a quick look at the watch. 

"Shit!" He said. "I'm late; Maria's going to kill me!"

"So you' re seeing Maria again? Isn't she hanging out with that Michael guy?"

"No, he's gone! And I'm not seeing Maria. We're just friends, you know. Like you and me"

"Sorry Max, I'm straight" Alex made a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, ha? I'm straight to! But Maria still's my friend! Nothing more, nothing less" 

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say! Tell me 'bout Cinderella to"

"Got to go now! I'll catch up with you later"

Max ran the yards to the "Surfers' café". Maria sat at one of the tables drinking a coke. She looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to her table and sat down on a chair in front of her. Max ordered a Sprite. They sat there and just talked things through. Maria felt bad about her just going on and on about Michael all the time. After all, Max was her ex and she knew that he surely didn't appreciate her talking about another guy. But, she couldn't stop herself. It was like her mouth talked without her understanding. Max took her hand in his, and said softly:

"Don't hang up all your life at Jordan. You need to move on with your life. He won't come back, and deep inside you know it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose you've right. But, I really have a hard time realizing that. He was the love of my life. The man of my dreams. You just can't forget stuff like that. His memory is stuck deep in my heart and it will always be there" She felt tears coming, and she bit her lip trying to keep them back.

"So, there's no chance that you'll forget him?" Max felt sad by the fact.

"No, yes, I don't know? Maybe, maybe not. It depends on… everything. I need to find a guy as good as he was, maybe then I'll forget" She said with a deep sigh.

"Ok. I'm gonna make you forget. I promise! If that's what you want…?"

"I don't want anything more than that! Why do you think I wanted to meat you today? It was for you to advice me of what to do"

"Oh, so you like my advice?" He felt really flattered, but he didn't show.

Maria felt the comfort Max tried to give her. Though, they just talked she felt better. Maybe she still loved him? No, it was over a long time ago. She didn't have any feelings like that for him, had she? The thought frightened her. Love scared her. All this with Michael had made her afraid to love. Love used to be a wonderful feeling for her. The best, actually. But, her heart was totally broken into thousands and thousands of pieces. If she'd ever be able to put them together again, it would take a whole lot of time. 

**************

"What can I do to make Maria forget about Michael?" Max thought to himself. He was hanging over the rail of the balcony just trying to find a solution. He would never get her back as long as Michael was the only thing she kept thinking about. He felt a strange feeling zippering right through his whole body, he was jealous.

Not weird at all since Maria had left him for Michael last summer. And know he had captured both her heart and mind. They worst feeling was that Max knew that Michael might come back and then Maria would fall straight at his feet pleading to take her back until he did. Max didn't want that to happen. 

He had never stopped loving her, though she betrayed him. He just couldn't. Maria's blond hair, green eyes, and smooth, tanned body was the only thing he could think about. It almost drove him crazy.

TBC


	4. Tequila Sunset

Part 4

Michael was as usual, taking a jogging in the morning. He did that to fresh himself up a little bit. Today was a working day. He worked as a bartender in a beach bar called "Tequila Sunset" after the famous drink with the same name. He liked his job it made him meat new people all the time.   
  
Michael was a very social type. He didn't have any problems with meeting new girls. But he had been single for about a year now. He had had a few short relationships, but nothing serious. There was only one girl for him, but they hadn't met since last summer. He sometimes thought of visiting her, but probably she had made her own life by now and surely she had a new man in her life too. That thought really made his stomach turn and his heart to ache. Why? Why hadn't he stayed just to say good-bye? Just to hold her in his arms again, kiss her lips and smooth her fair hair.   
  
Michael woke up from his dreams seeing he was home again. He said sadly to himself:  
  
"Stop thinking about Maria. Get yourself a life! You'll probably never see her again, and if you do you wont get her back anyway". Michael sighed. Was it able ever get over Maria? Was he able to ever love anybody else ever again?   
  
He went into the flat searching for some clean clothes to wear. It was hard to find in the mess. He had only two rooms and a kitchen but those looked like a total disaster. Cleaning up wasn't his favorite thing to do. He sank down in the sofa watching TV.   
  
He didn't find anything to watch at first but he tried to keep his mood up and continued watching if there would come anything. Maybe a movie or… SPORT! Yeah, that's the thing he thought, sport. He loved watching sport, especially soccer. He remembered how Maria used to hate him watching all those soccer games. He had kissed her and…  
  
It has been almost a year, and he sill haven't forgot anything from last summer. They really loved each other. he still do, but she doesn't he guess? Why should she? he left her without a word. he would hate her if she'd done that to me. But he hadn't any choice. He got a place at the UCLA business-economic university. He just couldn't decline that offer, he'd been waiting for it so long. But it was just that, he had to leave Miami at the same day. Maria was out with Tess so he couldn't reach her. And then he forgot her number in my old flat. Ever since then he haven't heard from her.  
  
Michael's mind was turning him insane. Just the thought of Maria with another man made him disgusted. They were meant to be. He knew it. But did she know? If she ever had loved him as she said she had, they maybe still had a chance. That thought made everything feel so much better to him. He should fly back to Roswell on his summer vacation and try to find her. They should be together forever.   
All of a sudden he remembered that promise he had given Maria at the pier last summer. He had sworn her eternal love and dignity. And she had sworn it back to him. He was decided to keep that promise.   
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Tess laughed out loud. It wasn't easy to keep the laughs back when Maria was telling fun jokes. She had what it takes to tell a joke in a really funny way. Tess really liked her best friend. They had known each other since junior high. They had been the best friends, ever since.  
  
Tess had been in love with Michael last summer but Maria didn't know. It would destroy her to find out about that. But nothing had happen between Tess and   
Michael. Just a kiss, that's all. It didn't mean anything to either of them. It just happened. And that was before Tess fell in love with him anyway, so it had nothing to do with any deeper feelings.   
  
Tess ordered a coke in the beach ice-cream bar. All the laughing had made her thirsty. She felt the smooth cold ice melting on the warmth of her tongue. The taste of the sweet coke made a flashback come to her, a flashback of when she kissed Michael.   
  
Someone putting hands over her eyes suddenly interrupted it. She couldn't see anything. Maria started laughing hysterically… She just couldn't help herself. But who was this guy? He looked at her and gave signed to keep quiet.  
  
"Guess whom?" A familiar voice encourages her.   
  
"Oh, hmm… let's see… Kyle! Tess cried. This someone let the hands slip away so Tess could see again and she was right, there Kyle stood with his brown hair, clear blue eyes, staring at her surprised but happy. He was just wearing an unbuttoned shirt and shorts.   
  
"Hi", she said with a real lump in her throat.   
  
"Hi baby", he said with a roar and put a stream of hair away.  
  
"Aren't you on vacation in Europe? I thought you weren't coming back until next week"  
  
"Schedule changes. I got work here and flew back earlier"  
  
"Oh, work as what? Not a kindergarten leader again, please tells me it isn't so" She said anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry honey. This time it's something much more fun. I'm a surf instructor" He said with a confidential smile on is face.   
  
"Wow, since when and how did you get that?" She was really surprised by the fact but also happy for his sake, 'cause he had always wanted this and she knew it.  
  
"Since yesterday, Alex the lifeguard and the ordinary surf instructor saw me surfing' and considered me good at it. And he's a lifeguard and has other duties, so I'll a kind of take over"  
  
"Congratulations"  
  
"Thanks", he said putting his eyes straight at Maria. He reached out his and grabbed Maria's. He smiled and said:  
  
"Hi, I'm Kyle, Kyle Valenti"  
  
"Hi, Isabel Martin, nice to meat you"  
  
Oh, my gosh wasn't he hot, then who was? She just couldn't stop looking at him. Where had Tess got to meat such a guy? He sat down at their table and started talking. Maria's curiosity took over and she just had to ask:  
  
"Where did the two of you meat" Alex opened his mouth and was about to answer…  
  
"We meat at a beach party, when I was in West Palm two years ago" Tess said and burst out laughing, followed by Kyle.  
  
"What's so funny? Maria asked as a following question.  
  
"It's just that we were… making out… and… the DJ… made us the wildest couple on the dance floor. He screamed it out in the microphone. Really embarrassing" Tess said between laughing. Kyle looked at his watch, and rose from the chair.  
  
"I have to go my class starts in a few minutes. Wanna join?"  
  
"Yeah" Maria cried.   
  
"Of course we want to" Tess followed.  
  
They went out in the warmth of a sunny day. The sand burned under their feet and the sight of energetic teenage guys wanting to be taught surfing' to impress girls met them. Maria as any naive girl had been through that. She had also been impressed… She caught herself thinking of Michael, again. Anything seemed to remind her of him, anything.  
  
"Maria… Maria… Tess whispered and hit her in the stomach.   
  
"What?" Maria asked, disturbed from her fantasies.   
  
  
"Look; look at Kyle"… A blond, trained man had entered the beach in wetsuit, all the girls let their eyes rest at this gorgeous sight.   
  
"Wow", Maria burst out. Kyle smiled at them and went along with instructing his students. They lay down in the sand crawling to learn how to get the board to get speed. Tess dreamt away, she were million of miles away in heaven.   
  
  
***************  
  
  
Max rose his beer and burst out:  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
Liz laid her hand around his neck and sat down his knees. She looked him right in the eye with a smile. Max leaned closer to her, pushing her body against his. He kissed her, tender with increasing passion. Their hands were all over each other, over and under clothes.   
  
They made-out heavily, non-stop for an hour until Max got enough of being nice and dragged her inside. They ran up to his bedroom and locked it. He pushed her down the bed, while taking of his T-shirt. She gave him a sign of wanting and he laid down over her, unbuttoning her shirt.   
  
Their breath increased as well as their heat. They wanted each other more than anything. Max felt Liz's hand trembling down, touching him. He rose under his pants and felt for nothing but taking her here and now. All of a sudden, they lay all naked under the sheets.   
  
His hand trembled for her, touching her zones. They met in a kiss, at the same time he came into her. They sweat and pleasured one another. With a scream, Max came into her, with a thrilling, shaking feeling. He sank down beside her, kissing her smooth cheeks, her lips, touching her hair. He smiled at her and said:  
  
"Thank you, that were nice"   
  
She gave him an unsecure smile back and said; "You took it…"  
  
Max took a deep breath totally exhausted: "What?"  
  
"You took my virginity", she said with twinkling eyes.  
  
She didn't get any answer for Max was fast asleep. She lay her arm around him, and put her head against his heart, happy for being with him. Finally…  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Max woke up with a wrench; he grabbed the comforter and looked beside him. He sighed relatively and said to himself   
  
"It was just a dream… Just a dream…" but why do I dream about Liz, I don't even like her, not in that way… He walked into the bathroom for a nice hot shower to clear his mind.   
  
He looked at the mirror and saw a note printed with red lipstick: "Thanks for an incredible night, see you again! Kisses, Liz." Her lips had left a mark right beside it. He sank down on the floor with his head down his knees and took a deep breath.   
  
"What have I done?" He looked at himself in the mirror. Was he a stud? Did he do whatever just for sex? He used to but he had changed, hadn't he? It sure didn't seem like it. He was back to his old self again. And a part of him really enjoyed it, being the girls' number one.   
  
The hot shower did him good, he felt fresh and ready for a new day. He gave the watch a sudden look and saw that the hours had run by, he was late for work.   
  
"No, not again" he burst out. Max ran as fast as he could down the stairs, to the garage. He drove as fast as he could. He knew he was on the limit of loosing his job, but he couldn't help being absent-minded when his life was such a mess.   
  
For just a week ago he was sure that Maria was a past chapter, but after that meeting with her last week, he was back in love, and couldn't stand either see her hurting or giving her up for Michael, again.  
  
**TBC**


End file.
